Against My Will
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Season two. Spike kidnaps Buffy and he intends to keep Buffy alive as long as he can so that no other Slayers are called. No Dru and Angel.
1. Slayernapped

This just came into my mind the other day, and I wrote it. It's not going to be more than five chapter though.

"I don't think it's wise to be out partying." Giles said, "Especially when William the Bloody's out there."

Giles said as he watched her applying makeup using his glasses as a mirror. He leaned over and grabbed his glasses from her. Buffy pouted and then put on some shiny pink lipstick on.

"Giles, I'm not going to let the new baddie ruin the Buffy, Willow, and Xander time."

"I know that, but can't you postpone it? At least for a few days."

"I already postponed it two weeks ago. Remember?" Buffy said, "I'll be good, I promise. And I'll kill any vampires that dare to step within twenty feet of me."

"Make it thirty and I'll let you go." Giles said. Buffy smiled. She reached over and gave Giles a hug, "And good job on your training today. I saw a major improvement."

"Good job on your training me, I saw a major improvement too." Buffy smiled.

"Bye, Buffy." Giles said.

"See ya." Buffy called back.

She walked to the library doors and met outside with Xander and Willow. They were waiting outside of the school for her to come out.

"Were going a-Bronzin'." Xander said as he did the snoopy dance.

"It's a little early." Willow said, she looked at Buffy and smiled.

"Yeah, we have a few hours." Buffy agreed.

"I vote for watching a movie at Buffy's house." Xander said. Buffy's gaze caught Xander's, and she smiled.

"I vote for the most chicky-est chick flick ever." Buffy smiled. Xander's smile disappeared and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Joking, Xand." Buffy smiled. They turned onto Revello.

"I'm kind of in the mood for signs." Willow said.

"Xander, I think something's wrong with Willow." Buffy said as she stopped in her tracks. Xander and Willow stopped also.

"What is it doctor Buffy?" Xander asked.

"She wants to watch Signs."

"You are right." Xander said, He put his and on Willow's forehead and she pushed it away.

"What?" Willow asked, "No, I just want to give it a chance."

"Good going, Willster." Xander said. They all started to walk again.

"I figured that since I have a friend whose a slayer whose job it is to kill vampires. Aliens have nothing on this." Willow said gleefully.

"That's my Willow." Buffy said, she swung her arm around her best friend as they turned onto her porch.

………………………………... (two hours later)

The Bronze was crowded for a Thursday night. People were dancing everywhere to a song called G-G-Getaway. It was by a group called Chemical Oasis.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander had been dancing for well over an hour and Buffy needed to use the bathroom. She excused herself and walked towards the bathrooms. She was almost there when she heard someone say that there

"There's a man outside biting another ones neck."

When she heard this she ran as fast as she could outside, forgetting about her bladder.

Sure enough there was a vampire eating another man. She interrupted the vampires dinner and killed it with just a quick swung of the stake and 'poof' he was gone. The victim ran as fast as he could and he was gone in just a few seconds.

And for Buffy, it was just another day at work.

But something different happened. After this one died, a man came into the alley and he was clapping.

This one was cute. He had bleached blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a leather jacket that went down to his knees.

"Ello' Slayer." He said. And Buffy knew that he was a vampire. He knew that she was a slayer, and no human could look that good.

"Ello' You." She mocked, her guard was up now, she didn't know if this one would be hard to kill.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked.

"Billy Idol?" Buffy joked.

"Try 'Spike'." He said.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, she thought for a second, "Never heard of you."

"Your watcher had been skipping past some important lessons." Spike said. He and Buffy were now standing a few feet from each other, and only Buffy was in a fighting stance.

"Your in the watchers diaries?" Buffy asked.

"In a few, yes." Spike said. Buffy tilted her head, trying to remember a 'Spike'.

"I must have not been listening…." Buffy said aloud.

"How could you forget me?" Spike asked, "I'm the baddest of the bad, the worst of the worst." Spike said.

"You must not have been that interesting." Buffy said.

"Oh, but I am. I've killed two slayers in my unlife." Spike bragged. Buffy's jaw dropped and she stepped back away from him. Spike followed.

"Y-Your William the Bloody?" She asked, he back had reached the wall, and she realized that she was trapped.

"The one and only." Spike said, he punched her in the jaw as hard as she could. And then signed as she passed out.

"That was easy." He picked her up and carried her out of the alley. But he was nice, he picked up her purse that had fallen onto the ground and brought it with him.

………………………………... (a few hours later)

Buffy awoke on a really comfy bed.

"I must have fallen asleep on mom's bed." Buffy whispered as she tried to get her eyes to adjust. When they did, she realized that she didn't. Yesterday seeped back into her memory.

A whole lot of stuff went through her mind. Is he going to kill me slowly? Is he going to turn me into a vampire? Why the hell am I not chained up? The last one she was a bit happy about, but why did the vampire put her on a comfy kind sized bed and not chain her up? She got off the bed and walked around the room.

She was scared out of her mind. What ever was going to happen to her was going to be bad. I mean it is William the Bloody - Spike - doing the causing.

Since there were no windows in the room, it was dark. And she needed to find a light switch.

She saw a light switch and turned on the light.

"So. It's Buffy, right?" Came a British voice.

This made Buffy jump, she had no clue that there was another person in the room. She turned around slowly.

"Spike." She said.

"I'm going to give you a suggestion." Spike said, "If I were you I wouldn't try to get away. See, your not in Sunnyhell anymore. Actually your not even in California anymore. Plus, if you leave this room, your not under safeguard anymore. If my minions see you anywhere they are allowed to kill you."

Buffy didn't look at Spike, she was looking around the room. She saw her purse in the corner of the room.

"Sit." He said. Buffy didn't sit down, "Here I am being nice and not killing you and here you are not being a good guest and sitting when I ask."

"First, you didn't ask. Second, you kidnapped me. So I'm inclined to not do as you say." Buffy said. She gave him an evil look.

"Oh, Slayer. You break my heart." Spike mocked. He chuckled as Buffy saw what he had in his hands, "You want it?"

He handed her the peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich then a bottle of water.

"Only because I'm hungry." She said. She took a bite of it and sat on the bed, "Why am I still alive?"

"Because I let you live." Spike said, he walked towards the door that Buffy hadn't seen before and walked out of it. He shut it and Buffy set the sandwich down on the bed. She got off the bed and opened the door quietly. There was a long hallway and there was no sight of anyone. So she continued down it and turned left into another hallway.

She stopped when she heard voices. Spike and some other person.

"Why haven't you killed her yet, she's a slayer." the non-Spike one said.

"Think, Whelp, we kill her now, another one will come. We keep her alive…." Spike said.

"Another one wont come."

"We'll keep the Slayer alive so another Slayer wont come for another sixty to seventy years." Spike said.

When Buffy heard this she ran all the way back to the room she had been in and shut the door behind her. She looked in every hiding place she could find for a weapon, but there was none there. She thought for a second and then jumped as the door opened. Spike walked back in.

"I need to tell you some rules." Spike said, "You cannot leave the mansion. And you cannot kill any of the minions."

Buffy walked over to him, her head was only a few inches from his.

"You're a jerk." She said, she wanted to fight him so much, but a weaponless slayer is very vulnerable to a master vampire.

"The biggest and the baddest." Spike replied, "You know the rules."

He left the room and shut the room behind him. Buffy waited a few more minutes and then left the room. She knew that it wasn't the left side to get out so she turned right. She kept turning around and she reached the stairs.

So far she was doing good, she hadn't seen any vampires. She walked around for over ten minutes and then she reached what looked like a door that led to the outside. She put her hand on the knob, ready to open it….

But then a hand went around her neck, and a hand pushed her. It pushed her against the door. The knob of the door was jammed into her hip. The hand was replace with a body and Spike turned Buffy around so she faced him.

"I told you not to go." Spike whispered through clenched teeth.

Buffy struggled to get away, but he held onto her tight.

"Now you need to get punished." Spike said. He twisted her arms behind her back and pulled her across the room and down a ways.

"I know what your going to do to me." Buffy said.

"Nothing." Spike said.

"Exactly." She grunted, she pulled free on of her hands and smacked Spike on his face. Spike loosened his grip on her , and she took the opportunity to get away and run toward the door. But Spike caught up to her and pushed her to the ground.

He was now straddling her waist.

"It would be so much easier if you would listen." Spike said to her.

"It would be so much easier if you would let me go." She said back to him. He twisted her arms around her back again, and this time with much more force. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to a door, he kicked it open and set her down she struggled to get away from him, but he still held onto her hands.

Buffy looked around the room and gasped. The room had a lot of vampires in it.

"This is Buffy, the slayer." Spike said, "She is in trouble. Now you can do anything you want to her, but don't kill her." Spike said. He pushed her to the ground and left the room.

Buffy put her fist's up, ready to fight the vampires.

………………………………... (a day later)

She woke up a second time in the comfortable bed, but this time, she was hurting more than she had before.

Yesterday she had been hurt really bad but the vampires. None could bite her, but they did a pretty good job on almost killing her. One had broken her nose, another had popped her shoulder out of place. And it just kept getting bad from there.

She leaned up, but immediately laid back down.

"I would kill for some Tylenol." She said. She thought for a minute, and realized that she had some in her purse. She ignored the pain of her body and reached of her purse. She opened the pill bottle and pulled out two. She grabbed the bottle of water that she had forgotten about and downed the pills. She thought for a second and then she downed the whole entire bottle of pills.

………………………………... (About an hour later)

After a while, Spike decided to check up on the Slayer. He opened the door that led to her room. She was laying on her stomach on the ground. He leaned down next to her and saw the empty bottle of Tylenol in her hands. He stuck his pointer finger and middle finger down her throat and she started to vomit all of her stomach contents up.

She looked up at Spike and closed her eyes.

Spike cleaned her up an put her back on her bed. Then he cleaned up the mess and left the room.

"I want chocolate." Buffy whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Feelings

Buffy woke up and yesterdays events went through her head. She sat up on the bed and sniffed the air. 

"Spike." She said. She looked at a chair in the corner of the room, opposite from the door and, sure enough, he was sitting on it.

"That was some crazy crap you pulled yesterday." He said. He handed her a bottle of water and she downed it like she hadn't had anything to drink in over a week. She crossed her arms and gave him an evil look. Spike stood up and sat next to her, "I hope you don't intend to try to do it again."

"You're a butt munch." Buffy whispered.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"I called you a butt munch." Buffy yelled, "Was that loud enough for you?"

"Calm it down, Slayer, your yelling is loud enough without the vampire hearing." Spike said.

"And stop calling me Slayer. I do have a name, Vampire." She mocked.

"Buffy." Spike said, "Was your mom on something when she chose your name?"

"Was your mom on something when she named you William the Bloody?" She asked proving that her name was just as bad as his.

"Actually I was born with just William." Spike said. Buffy smiled.

"William." She chuckled, "You so don't look like a William."

"And you look exactly like a Buffy." Spike said.

"And how exactly is a Buffy suppose to look like?" Buffy asked.

"Blond hair. Short. Has an attitude. Sometimes suicidal. A bit off her rocker…."

"Spike, aren't you suppose to be defining a Buffy, not a Spike."

"You're the wrong one." Spike said, "If I was defining myself than it would be…. Handsome, evil, devilish -."

Buffy interrupted him.

"…. Cocky, arrogant, stupid, short.…. And did I mention cocky?" Buffy said.

"Your just saying that cause you want me." Spike smiled, at Buffy's look he added, "I can smell it on you."

"I would never want you, Spike. You're a vampire. Soulless, and u-ugly and your beneath me." Buffy said, she stood up and faced him.

"We'll your just a ….. just a …… daft bitch." Spike yelled, he got off the bed and walked out of the room. Buffy cringed at the sound of the door hitting the wall at full force. She heard a crack and saw that the force cracked the wall.

………………………………...(A few seconds later)

Spike slammed into his room and opened a box of weapons. He pulled out a few things and turned to leave the room.

………………………………...(Same time, different place)

Buffy sat on the bed, almost in tears. She knew that what she had said hurt Spike, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was something from his past.

She didn't know anything about his past. She didn't know much about him at all. But for some reason she wanted to know why it hurt him the way it did.

But something interrupted her thoughts.

The door flew open and in walked Spike.

"Spike." Buffy said, she was scared. She backed up against the bed head board and struggled out of his grasp. She felt her hand being chained up and then she heard the sound of a whip hitting the bed post.

"You piss me off, Slayer." Spike said. He lifted the whip and was about to strike.

"Spike, no, please." Buffy said behind tears, "What did I say?"

"That… comment." Spike yelled.

"Please, no, please don't William." Buffy begged. She cringed and Spike froze. He dropped the whip and unlocked the chains. He left the room silently. Buffy softly rubbed her wrist, wondering what the hell she did to piss him off.

………………………………...(four days later)

For four days Spike didn't come up to see her. She would wake up and see a bag of food on the dresser, but that was it. On the fourth day, she was sick of it and decided to find him. She left the room and turned right, trying to remember the way to the stairs. She found them and walked down them. She saw the familiar doors leading to the outside. Buffy paused before them. Not sure if she should stay or run.

She knew that she needed to run away from here. That's the only way to get away - the only way to escape Spike's plans. She needed to get back to her friends and family. To tell them that she was OK. They were probably freaking out, wondering if she died or if she was still alive.

But something deep inside of her was urging her to stay. Telling her that she was meant to be here. That there was something here she needed to do.

She decided to go back to her room and turned. She immediately jumped. Spike was standing in the hallway and he was shirtless.

"Spike…. I - I'm sorry for whatever I said earlier." Buffy whispered softly.

"It's OK, I…. Overreacted." He whispered back. He motioned towards the door, "You had the chance to go…."

"Yeah, I…. I'm sorry. I-." Buffy shook her head.

"No, …. Why didn't you go? You could have walked out of the door into the sunlight and I wouldn't have been able to get you." He leaned up against the wall and Buffy sighed.

"Your not mad that I was about to run?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not saying that I'm not mad, but I'm just surprised." Spike said.

"I'm a surprising girl." Buffy stepped foreword to him. She touched his stomach and smiled, "I'll be in my room." She left the room and went up the stairs. Spike turned to her and frowned.

"What the hell is going on?" Spike asked really confused.

………………………………...(A few seconds later)

Buffy got into her room and opened her purse. She pulled out a small book and opened it. It was a book of Sudoku puzzles. She started to do that and sing 'Bringin Da Noise' by NSYNC at the same time.

"Bringin' da noise

Bring down the house

We came here to turn the party out

Say come on come on

Let's raise the roof

Forget the roof

Then we can get loose ya'll…"

"We need to get down

The scene is set so right

Everybody's in the house tonight

Lose your mind

Let your body take control

You've got to feel it in your soul

I've got that feeling baby

You know it drives me crazy

And all I wanna do is hit the floor

I wanna shout at ya'll

So make it louder ya'll

And turn it up some more…"

Spike stood by the door listening to her. And when he heard her heart rate slow down, he knew that she was asleep. He went into her room and sat on the chair watching her sleep.

_'What the hell is going on with me? I'm supposed to hated the slayer. I'm suppose to make her life hell. Why isn't she tied up? Why isn't she in pain? Why isn't she begging me for mercy?_

_And most of all, why don't I want to hurt her? God, have I completely turned into a ponce? Is it possible that I may have feelings for this woman?_

_I barely even know her, but …. For some strange reason, I don't care._

_She would make a wonderful mate. But I can't turn her, that would ruin the plans._

_Screw the plans...'_

Said a small nice voice in his head

"I know what to do."


	3. Good Bye

Buffy woke up to the smell of pancakes. She looked over to the dresser, there was none there. Then she looked over to the chair, Spike was sitting in it. He was holding a plate of pancakes with syrup on them and a glass of orange juice. As soon as she noticed this she jumped out of the bed and grabbed the things from him. She swallowed down half of the food when she realized that Spike's eyes were sad. 

"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy asked. She set the food aside and Spike looked away.

"Spike?" She repeated.

"Was it good?" He asked her.

"Was what good?" Buffy asked.

"The pancakes." Spike said, "I've never made them before."

"They were wonderful. But Spike, what's wrong?" She asked, she put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Spike whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked. Spike swung out his fist and within seconds she was unconscious.

"That." Spike whispered. He placed his lips onto her and gave her a soft kiss.

He picked her still body and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

………………………………...(Later)

"I'm getting sick and tired of waking up in pain." Buffy said, she opened her eyes and gasped.

"I'm home?" She asked. She jumped off her bed and then touched her face. Her face hurt and then she remembered why.

"Stupid Spike." She said, she ran down her stairs and saw her mother on the couch.

"Mom?" Buffy asked as she walked into the living room. Joyce looked up from the couch and smiled.

"Buffy." Joyce smiled. She jumped off of the couch and gave her daughter a hug, "Where were you?" Joyce asked a few minutes later.

"I was …. On a vacation." She answered.

"On a vacation? Without telling me? Your seventeen. You can't do that, you grounded." Joyce said.

"OK. But can I call Giles first?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Joyce said.

Buffy ran to the phone to call her watcher, when a face in the window caught her eye. She smiled and the other person smiled back. The face disappeared and Buffy frowned.

"Bye Spike." She whispered. She grabbed the phone and called her watcher to tell him what happened… Well, not exactly everything.

And they went on with there lives. Buffy never did see Spike again after the exchange of smiles. And for some reason, she was OK with that. Even though she never saw him, she could sense him sometimes with her slayer sense, and that made her happy.

Hey. Another story added to the list of finished. How was it? It wasn't as sad as my Nothing Good Comes From Breaking Up. I figured I owed it to people to not make an ending like that ever again... at least not for a while... Reveiw?


	4. Note

If you think I should do a sequel for Against My Will then can you PM me and tell me. Because I don't want to write one if hardly anyone will read it. 

Thank you...

Lotsalub,

MyBlondieBear


End file.
